Chapter One/Investigation
(Space, Wrigley IV orbit) Both the USS Kingston and USS Intrepid are in orbit around the planet after picking up a distress signal. (Prue's house) Captains Kira and Tyson walk into the house seeing investigation officers and then sees Olivia talking to Jason about what happened when he sees Typhuss. Typhuss I'm so sorry man Jason says as he is nursing a wound. What happened? asked Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason starts to get upset. Its Prue I couldn't protect her she's dead I-I failed her as a friend and I failed you Jason says as he sits down and curls up into a ball as his brother holds him and comforts him, then his daughter Tina walks in as security officers try to hold her back. Let me go I want to see my mother and father Tina says as she's struggling to get lose. Jason gets up and hugs her. Dad I was so worried where is mom Tina says as she looks at him and uncle John and uncle Typhuss, then Nick walks into the room with the cuffs ready to arrest Jason for the murder when Typhuss gets between the two men. Get out of my way Typhuss and let me do my job Nick says to him as the two stare at each other. Typhuss moves out of the way as Kira Nerys walks into the room. Wait he didn't kill her because I spoke to him a few weeks ago before he came here to drop off the supplies for Prue and he'd never hurt her when we always talked he would speak about her says Kira as she pats Jason on his back. Nick puts the cuffs away. I'll have Prue's body beamed to the Kingston for both Doctors Samuels and Murphy says Captain Tyson as he looks at the covered up body. I should have been here, I could have done something, I could have saved Prue says Typhuss as he is upset about Prue's death. Kira sat next to him and rubs his shoulder. This is how Captain Sisko felt when Jadzia died he went to Earth and Worf curled up in a ball and was silent but you know what if Prue was here she would smack you and tell you not to beat yourself up Kira says as she looks at her husband. You are right, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira (Deck 5, sickbay) Both Doctors Samuels and Murphy are running scans on the body of Prue. Man I feel bad for the Admiral Doctor Murphy says as she looks at the medical tricorder. Then Melinda Warner walks into sickbay. I'm Doctor Melinda Warner from the SCIS I've been ordered to help you figure out how she died Warner says to them. Samuel closes his tricorder and looks at her. We've found out how she died Doc its she was stabbed five times in the abdomen and then her throat was cut causing her a slow death Samuel says to Doctor Warner. Now we find out who killed her Melinda says as she looks at them. (USS Kingston, briefing room) I was here to deliver supplies to her from her sisters and Tina when a stun grenade rolls into the house and then a man wearing all black comes in attacks us throws me to the wall and then kills Prue and makes it look like I did it, I didn't get a good ear on the voice I was out of it then Rambo comes in and nearly breaks my back with his knee Jason says looking at Nick. Hey I was doing my duty and if you didn't kill her then who did Nick says as he's leaning back on the bulkhead of the Kingston in the briefing room. Each of them shrugged their shoulders at that question, until Typhuss remembers Prue's dislike of Cole. Prue disliked Cole says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason nods at that. Yeah I remember everytime he would see Phoebe, Prue got these bad vibes from him I just thought it was her being over protective of Phoebe Jason says looking at Typhuss. Then Doctor Warner walks into the room. What's the word doc Captain Tyson says to her. She sits down and gives a full report. Both me, Murphy, and Samuels did a full autopsy and she was stabbed five times and had her throat cut by this its a Klingon weapon, its used for an assassin to kill his or her target I found some finger prints on the hand of the knife and well you may want to take a look at this for yourselves says Doctor Warner as she looks at them. John, Jason, and Typhuss look at the results. I knew it there was something fishy about that man but nothing got me to wonder if it was true or not Jason says looking at Typhuss and John. Jason, I have to tell you something, Cole is a member of the Xindi-Suliban Alliance says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. What? Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. We've not heard from them since the war why are they starting trouble now? John asked Typhuss. They are not, I thought Jason should know this says Typhuss as he looks at John. Thanks man Jason says to Typhuss as he puts his hand on his shoulder. Now all we need to do is find Cole and get him to tell us why he killed Prue Captain Tyson says to the group.